1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device for authentication with a service data storing device by using key data and a method and program of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a data processing device which performs authentication with a service data storing device on the basis of key data and performs various processing after confirming legitimacy of the other party by the authentication. Such a data processing device has for example an authentication function for authentication on the basis of key data and a key generation function for generating key data. The data processing device is configured by the above authentication function and key generation function mixed together.
Summarizing the problems to be solved by the invention, there is a demand to have different developers develop the authentication function and key generation function in the data processing device and to keep the key generation algorithm used by the key generation function secret from the developer of the authentication function. In the data processing devices, however, there is the problem that the authentication function and the key generation function are mixed, so it is difficult to meet the above demand.